A Servant, Priestess, or more?
by DarkQueenofDuels
Summary: Zaria is a servant who keeps getting transferred due to her abilities, but where will she end up next? An Atem x OC fan fiction. Also has 8th Millennium Item. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Yet again I'm being transferred to another job. Being a servant isn't hard, unless you have strange abilities, like me. Normally I'm fine, but if someone gets on my nerves, well, let's just say they won't be awake for a while.

I sit in a cage, waiting to arrive in my new "home". I've probably been in every house in Egypt by now. I look at the shackles on my ankles and wrists; how I wish I could lose control and break them. I've been in this cage for three days and yet, we are going nowhere.

After not speaking for three days I say "Hey, where am I going?"

The man transferring me just glares at me without saying anything. Now, a normal person would let that slide, but then again, the girl in this cage isn't normal cargo.

The anger swells within me causing me to slip away. My eyes start to glow, and soon enough, I break the shackles around me with a large _clink._ The rest is a blur since I can't control myself.

When I awake, I assume that it has been at least a day since I let my powers get out of hand, but that doesn't matter. After a few moments we ride into a large city, probably somewhere in the middle of Egypt. The building of the large city engulfs me. People give strange looks and start running away. They must have heard stuff about me.

Ahead, I notice something you'd have to be an idiot to mistake. The Royal Palace. The wall around it amazes me, like everything about it. People still stare, but why? Haven't they seen a girl be delivered here as a mere servant?

As soon as I'm inside, I'm let out from my cage and able to walk around a small area full of guards. None of this makes sense. I'm usually put right to work.

After I've walked around the area for about an hour, a man comes to greet me. He wears blue and white robes, and doesn't seem all much older than twenty. "Are you Zaria?" he asks sternly.

"I am." I reply coldly.

"The High Priests will meet with you now." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lead through a series of hallways, as I follow the man in the blue and white robes. In his hand he holds a golden item; I recognize it as a Millennium Item.

Not too many people know about the Millennium Items, but I do. A lot lately I've been able to sense them with my powers. But I also feel that the items can also feel me. The only thing I can focus on now is that item. It shimmers to my eyes as I think of possessing such a treasure.

We stop walking near a giant door, about three times my size. "In this room, you will meet with King Aknamkanom. He and the Royal Court will judge you of your… abilities." He says the last word with much desire. This man wants nothing but to take my powers.

As we enter the Throne room, I can see no one here but five people holding a Millennium Item, an old man, a young boy around the age of fourteen (like me), and the Pharaoh himself.

"My king, I have brought the girl you requested." The man says.

"Thank you Seto." Says the Pharaoh. The man called Seto bows slightly then walks over to the other five people.

"What do you want?" I blurt out. Next to the Pharaoh, you can hear some of the High Priests gasp at my lack of respect.

The king doesn't seem fazed. "We've noticed you're… dangerous abilities and we want to settle them" he says.

Settle them? What does that mean? A bald man, holding a key-like item approaches me.

"Millennium Key! Read this girl's soul!" he says.

I feel a wave of paralysis as the light of this item enters me. The items energy keeps my mind in a frozen state as it seeks out my deepest power and thoughts.

The item, as quick as it came, releases me. "That… girl-has… unbelievable… powers." He pants. My power must have been too strong for him to handle.

"Guards, bring us a tablet!" Seto shouts. I suddenly know what they're going to do. My powers will be locked away in a tablet, along with my soul.

"No! You'll never have my powers!" I shout at no one in particular. My abilities can't be contained again. This time, I'm not a prisoner to my abilities, I'm aware of what I'm doing.

My eyes glow crimson as the rage within me grows. Every Millennium Item in the room glows at the power I possess. A strong wind starts up, as I grin at everyone's fear of me.

I am an unstoppable person.

As I let my abilities rage, the roars of the three Egyptian Gods can be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground under me shakes from the roars. They weren't expecting this to happen. As I keep growing in strength, many people approach me to stop my rampage.

My face then hits the ground, hard. I get angrier at this act of suppressing me, so the winds around me send everyone flying into a wall. I watch everyone struggle to rise to their feet, what idiots. Do they really think they can overpower me? Of course they can't.

They can throw every shadow creature they want at me, but we all know it won't help them. The powers that have been locked away inside me are released fully now, and that means I can't be stopped.

Somehow, I don't want to make a run for it. I want to see everyone in this room feel pain. I want them to know that their Millennium Items won't stop me. I am more powerful than them.

I look at everyone, all piled up against a single wall. The High Priests seem to be making a barrier between me and their king though. I see the fourteen year-old boy again, but he's trying to join the barrier surrounding his father.

He stares into my eyes, as if he wants to do something about this madness going on inside and outside of me.

Then, I feel something come over me. He's trying to do something to me. Of course! The ability within him is freezing my power.

I fall to my knees in a flash. The Egyptian Gods are settling within me. It's as if they're being controlled. Even if that boy doesn't know it, he must be destined to control them at will.

And with that, I faint.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm telling you, she must be killed now."_

_"Master Aknadin, we have orders from the Pharaoh to keep her alive."_

The black of the world rages in the clouds that are my mind. I can hear everything around me. What are these people doing to me? How will I escape? My eyes flutter open to find that I'm in a bed wrapped in soft cloths and blankets.

The voices I heard earlier are right next to me. One man is very old and has the Millennium Eye jabbed in his eye socket, and the other I recognize as the one called Seto. They notice that I'm awake and make no move to come near me.

"What will you do to me?" I ask.

Seto takes a step closer and says "We think your abilities can be contained." Is all he says.

"What do you mean?"

"We want you to… test the eighth Millennium Item." He replies.

What? What does he mean? There are only seven items, how is that possible.

Seto jesters for me to follow him, even though he has no idea if I'm able to walk right now. I can however, walk, so I follow him back to the Throne Room, where everyone from last time is there. The Pharaoh looks at me rather relaxed somehow and begins to speak.

"We think the Egyptian Gods within you may be contained, by another Millennium Item." He says. I nod, and then he continues "Since the creation of the items, we have always had eight, but no one has been able to control it. That's where you come in; we all think you are destined to be this person."

"Then can I leave after I get it?"

He thinks this over for a moment, then says "Well that's the catch, if you were to get the item, then we must have you stay here. You'll to become a Priestess and serve me as a High Priest."

I ponder over this offer of his. Being able to control myself would be nice, but I'm not going to spend my life with people who do nothing but judge people in Millennium Trials. But then again, I could escape.

"I'll do it." I say. I imagine my life being normal and free for once, without the constant reminder that I'm different.

A servant brings in a golden box with the Eye of Wdjat on it. She bows slightly so the Pharaoh can reach it. His hands soon grab a golden pendant from the box. It's about the size of the Puzzle and looks like a flat version of the Eye. But on it, there is the slight detail of a golden dragon tail wrapped around it, along with wings of the sun at the top.

Aknamkanon then steps off his throne and approaches me with the item. I watch the item dangle as he walks. I sit on my knees so he may place the item on me.

He places the rope supporting it onto my neck. The item glows in a wave of power. I feel myself relax for once in my life.

A smile spreads across my lips. As I look up to face the Pharaoh he smiles back at me.

"Today you are to be known as Priestess Zaria." He says.


	5. Chapter 5

I look at the glittering pond next to me. I can just make out my reflection, so different from the one I was used to. My blonde hair has been pulled back into a bun on the top of my head, leaving my wavy, burgundy-colored bangs to hang at the sides of my face.

My eyes move down to my dress, which is sleeve-less and has a golden belt at the waist, matching my golden arm bands. On my left arm, sits a DiaDhank, then item used to summon shadow creatures. I hate the DiaDhank though, it involves too much death.

It's been about a week since I've gotten my Millennium Item. Pharaoh Aknamkanom says it was never really given a name, so they choose to call it the "Forbidden Item" since no one was able to use it before me. Mahad has also been trying to teach me of how to wield the item I have. He tells me how it's some great responsibility.

I've never been part of a Millennium Trial yet, but I can live without them. Just watching someone get their soul taken is hard enough, so I can't imagine having to do it myself.

I haven't tried running away yet. I feel that my item is keeping me here, maybe because it doesn't want to leave the other ones. Or maybe it's because I'm growing to like these people. When they're not taking everyone's souls, they're nice.

Suddenly I hear quiet footsteps coming toward me. I whip my head around fast to find that it's that boy, the one that helped control me.

"Hello." He says shyly.

"Hi, umm… Atem, right?" I say.

He gives a slight nod. The reason why he's here, I don't know. He practically reads what I'm thinking and answers.

"I was hoping that we could become friends." He says, smiling.

Friends? Really? The Prince of Egypt wants to be friends with me? But who would want to pass up this kind of offer? "I-err… sure." Is all I say.

He gives a slight smile, and then frowns. "Is something wrong?" he asks. At first I don't know what he means, but due to my stuttering, he must have sensed something.

"Well, I've never had a friend before…" I blurt out. Having uncontrollable powers doesn't exactly mean people want to be near you.

Atem just gives a short smile and says "Well neither have I.". I guess because he's a prince, he couldn't have any real friends.

"Well then we'll be the best of friends." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**One year later…..**

I sit at the same pond I usually do. The same place that I officially became friends with Atem. The sun glows hot, the water shimmers, and the time has come for my daily visit with Atem.

Atem and I are now closely approaching the age of sixteen. Atem only has the time to see me once a day since he needs to learn as much as he can before the role of Pharaoh falls to him.

Our current Pharaoh, his father, has fallen ill recently. No one has been very cheerful lately because everyone grew to love King Aknamkanom, including me.

I know, I know, you'd think I'd hate the guy because we weren't exactly buddies when I was brought into his Throne Room, but really I've learned to like him. That also includes my likeness for every other person in this palace. I've gotten to know the High Priests, Shimon (the King's adviser), most of the servants, and most importantly, Atem.

I notice a shadow approaching me. I turn my face to find the young man I was waiting for, Atem. "Have you been expecting me?" he kids.

"No. I've just been sitting here doing nothing for the past ten minutes." I say sarcastically. He gives a small chuckle at my words.

"Atem, I'm not kidding, I've been waiting forever." I snap.

"Well you don't expect becoming a Pharaoh would take five seconds, did you?" he smirks.

I'm lost for words at this. He's right, like always. Why did I start thinking that? Atem sits on the cool grass next to me with his legs brought up to his chest. He stares at the pond with a tired look in his eyes.

"What did you get instructed on today?" I say to break the silence between us.

"The usual, warfare, kingdom safety, Millennium Trials…" He trails off.

I can read in his face that something's bothering him. We've known each other long enough that we know what the other is feeling, and right now all I can see is sadness.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He looks at me rather confused as if he was in some other world. "Oh-err… nothing." He stutters.

I give him a look telling him that that isn't enough. "I'll tell you later." He says.

I just raise an eyebrow and then shrug it off. Maybe it's not important now. He might be bothered by the state his father is in. "How's your dad?" I blurt out.

"He's doing better. But healthy wouldn't be a word to describe him right now."

No one but Atem really knows how the King fairs now, because resting is a big part of him now. It's surprising that his servants barely get updates on him, even though _they_ take care of him. I've only heard that the King doesn't answer to many questions, nor talk much anymore.

I just plainly nod at his answer. I didn't expect to hear that the King is a picture of health. Atem then places his soft hand on top of mine. I look up to meet his violet eyes with my blue ones.

"I'm fine Zaria, don't worry about me." He says.

I give a soft smile toward him. I trust what he says. We sit there for least another hour, talking like always. He then tells me he has to leave again. "Care to be my escort?" he says.

"Anytime, my Prince." I say with a slight bow.

He chuckles at my actions. Atem offers his hand to me. I reach out and grab it, as if I'll never let go. We walk down the narrow hallways, on our way to enter the Throne Room.

As we reach the door, I can't help but feel sad because I'll have to leave Atem due to his classes on _how to become Pharaoh_. But something in the room catches my attention. Near the empty throne stands all of the High Priests; Isis, Seto, Mahad, Aknadin, Shadah, and Karim.

Something about this isn't right, all of them are usually roaming the Palace. We're all never in the same place at once…. Unless. No, not now, we were in such a good mood. I let go of Atem's hand and approach all of the High Priests.

"Oh, good. Zaria we needed you here." Said Seto.

"Seto, what is going on? What happened?" I whisper.

Seto goes and points over to an unconscious man on the floor. My jaw drops at the site of him, he's been badly beaten and there's a small pool of blood around his back.

"What h-happened t-to him..." I word out.

"He tried to assassinate the Pharaoh." Seto replies.


	7. Chapter 7

What? This man… tried to kill the Pharaoh? My jaw practically drops at this news. I just stand there facing Seto, speechless. I notice Atem is still standing in the middle of the Throne Room. He won't be happy. But I feel that he already heard what Seto had said, his face looks like a mixture of rage and sadness.

He slowly approaches all of us; none of us want to speak right now. "Why didn't someone tell me?" he asks softly. No one answers. Everyone must be asking themselves the same question.

Aknadin takes a step forward him. "We sent a servant to notify you, but he must've just passed you."

That's a lie. I can almost sense someone approaching me, since I always feel everyone is breathing down my neck. I scowl at Aknadin, but make no move trying to correct him knowing that this will just lead to Atem yelling in anger.

I look back at the man, who is still unconscious. His back still bleeds badly from the beatings the guards conducted.

"What is to become of this man?" I ask.

"We were thinking of execution." Says Aknadin.

"No." said Atem.

Everyone looks at him, puzzled. "No one deserves to die, even if they try to attempt it on others." He continues.

"Then what are you suggesting, my Prince?"

"The dungeon. Send him to the dungeon"

Everyone thinks this over. I've never seen Atem be this way, he's usually more forceful. "No, he needs to be clean of his darkness, I say a Millennium Trial will be put in progress" Aknadin says.

I flinch at the sound of those words. I hate the Trials. Atem gives a sigh "Very well, Aknadin."

Akandin nods. "Wake the man; we need him awake for this."

A few guards and servants surround the man, who is starting to wake up. Shackles are placed around his wrists and ankles. The man blinks at us confused. "Let the Trial commence!"

Here we go. My heart pounds fast, knowing what will happen. The shadow creature will be extracted, and then put into a tablet, and if the holder of the creature survives they will live the rest of their days in the dungeon.

"You'll now be read by the Millennium Key." Says Shadah. The Key in his hand glows as Shadah searches his mind for evil sources.

"Yes, a shadow creature lives deep within his conscience." He replies.

Seto then orders for a tablet, letting part two of the trial begin. A huge stone tablet is brought forward, towering at about seven feet tall.

Akandin steps in front of our prisoner, "The beast will now be extracted using my-"he trails off. He's never done this before. Everyone, including the man about to get his soul taken away, looks at Aknadin in a puzzled way.

"I have a better idea. Zaria, how would you like to extract the beast?"

What? He wants me to do it? You'd think that I wouldn't be so shocked right now, since Akandin has wanted me to do this for a year now. He wanted to see what I was made of, but the Pharaoh, being the kind and protective man he is, refused. Now that King Aknamkanom isn't here, he took the only chance he was left with.

"Master Aknadin, we can't. Zaria is to vulnerable." Says Seto.

Everyone else agrees we all know I can lash out under huge power. "No, I won't do it." I say.

"Seto, what is the use of this girl if she has no role in a Millennium Trial?" Aknadin asks.

"She is here to assist us in coming danger."

"But she can't assist you if she doesn't know the power she holds, right?"

Everyone has dropped to dead silence; Aknadin can be a master at persuasion sometimes. I look over at Atem, who gives me a small nod saying "you'll have to".

"Fine" I say.

I walk over to face the man, "I will now extract this shadow creature using my Millennium Item." The Item around my neck glows as I search his mind for the creature.

I find myself in his dark mind, twisted by the shadows. I walk along the dark shiny ground, until I encounter a dark figure. My item glows letting golden light hit the spiritual creature.

I grab the creature with the power of light, and bring it to surface out of his soul. The creature towers over all of us, ready to attack.

"Now Seto!" Aknadin shouts. The Millennium Rod glows as it traps the beast in spirals of binding light. The creature then shoots straight into the tablet, letting a carving surface on it.

My body shakes as I realize what I just did. "Is he s-still alive." I say

The Millennium Necklace around Isis' neck glows. "No, his soul was taken with the beast." She says

My knees give way at this news. What did I just do? Tears role down my cheeks, poring like waterfalls.

"Well that's one less person to put in the dungeon." Says Aknadin

This just makes me cry harder. "How can you be so heartless!" I shout.

Atem soon comes to my side and wraps his arms around me. His warmth enters me, though it doesn't cast away my sadness. "It's ok; you didn't mean to do it." He says.

I shake off his arms and go to stand up. I then walk out of the Throne Room, not sure of what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun has risen and I know that I need to be in the Throne Room soon. I lay in my bed, in my own private room. I don't want to face anyone. I practically killed a person.

My Millennium Item is still around my neck, shining from the glare of the sun. _It's because of you. I killed because of you._

Normally, in my old life, I wouldn't pity myself for killing someone. Before I even got this item, Shadow Comas were a common thing happening around me, but this… this feels different. Maybe it's the item; maybe it changed me to a more, kind person.

I lay in my bed for about an hour, not wanting to have anything to do with people. I soon hear a knock on my door, so I just roll over to face the balcony. The knocking continues, making me want to yell. I hear one more knock, readying myself to scream, when the door opens.

I sit up and look at the person in the doorway. A few steps from the door is a girl, not that far from my age. "Everyone is waiting for you in the Throne Room." She says quietly.

"Let them wait." I snap at her.

"I'm sorry, but they need your immediate attendance. They won't take no as an answer."

"I don't care what they do. I'm not leaving."

She looks at me weirdly, trying to figure out what to say next. No one is going to get me to leave this room. After a few minutes, another girl comes in a few years older than me "Miss, we need you to get up." She says.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll have to force you." She and the other girl then grab my clothes and start to dress me. After their done, I just stand in the middle of the room, making the servant girls look at me weirdly again.

"Ma'am would you like to be escorted to the Throne Room?" one of them says.

I walk over to the balcony, dodging the question. They give a look of anger now, causing them to walk out of the room.

A few minutes later, they come back with two Palace Guards; they say I'm to be escorted by them. I don't bother to move, so the guards start pushing me away. I try to resist them but then they start pointing their weapons at me. _They must really want me to go to the Throne Room._

I walk down the hallways a bit with the guards being like a swarm of bugs behind me. I soon stop and turn around, causing them to raise their spears again. "Look, I don't need two babysitters following me; I'll just go to the Throne Room by myself, okay?"

They look at each other and then look back at me, "Alright, but if you're not there, we won't hold back." says one of them, holding his spear firmly. I soon walk down the hallways until I'm next to a clay pot, which shakes as I walk by it. I stop and look at it, and then realize what's going on.

"It's okay Mana you can come out, it's just me."

Mana then springs from the pot, practically making me think that it's going burst into pieces. "Oh, good, it's just you. How are you Zaria?"

I dodge the question, knowing that she'll grow suspicious. "I'm guessing your hiding because the guards won't let you see Atem now right?"

She looks at me curiously and then answers "Yeah! Those guards are a bunch of sourpusses'."

I personally can't argue with that. I became friends with Mana a while ago, Atem introduced me to her. It's nice to know I have _some_ friends.

"So Zaria, do you know where Atem could be?" Mana says, putting her finger to her chin.

"Sorry Mana, I don't. He's probably busy."

"Aww… Well I guess I'll just surprise him later!" She says energetically. But before I get to say goodbye she springs right back into the plant. _Typical Mana._

I just act like that never happened and continue to the Throne Room. This meeting must be important, why do they want me there so badly? I soon reach the Throne Room doors, knowing why I hate this place now.

I take a huge breath, _well this is it._ Just as I'm about to push open the door I hear someone call my name.

I look to my right to find Atem running to catch up with me. "Hey Atem." I say in an emotionless way.

"Hi Zari, are you okay?" he asks calmly.

I also dodge this statement and try to change the subject "Mana wants to talk to you later."

"Yeah, I ran into her, she almost pushed me over." He says smiling.

I give him a small smile, which was almost enough to make me laugh, almost. "So do you have any idea what this 'big meeting' is about?" he says.

"I don't know, but wouldn't they have told you?" I say, easily wiping the smile from my face.

"Well if I was Pharaoh then they'd have to tell me, but I'm not."

I nod my head. I look back at the door, knowing what lies in there. A sigh comes from me, knowing who I'll have to face. "Don't worry Zari, it's probably nothing bad." Says Atem.

I just nod my head again and slowly push open the door. Inside, are all of the High Priests standing around the empty throne. Everyone then looks at us as we enter. "What's the meeting about?" I say

"We need to discuss something involving the future Pharaoh." Says Seto.

I look at them confused and then look over at Atem, knowing that their talking about him. Atem notices me looking at him then just shrugs saying that he doesn't know anything.

"What about me?" asks Atem.

"Well we all know that your father is nearing the end of his era…" says Aknadin

"What about it?" he says

"Well… the scriptures say that before you become Pharaoh… you must get married."

Atems jaw drops, along with mine. The thought of Atem getting married… is just hard to imagine. But Atem sees it the same way. "So… what am I supposed to do?" says Atem

"Well, they say that we must have you search the town for a wife, a girl who belongs to a rich family."

Atem thinks this over, considering his options. "When?"

"Probably sometime soon, we don't know how much longer our king will hold out."

Atem just nods. Personally, I don't see it as being fair for him to pick a girl that falls for him right away; he should be able to have time to find someone.

Maybe Mana would make a good candidate. She always seems to make him happy, but I can't see her as much of a Queen just now.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to think this over." Says Aknadin

"Okay." are all Atem words that came out.

"This will conclude this meeting; soon we will have a new Pharaoh and Queen."

Everyone just nods and goes back to doing whatever they were doing earlier. So… that's it? Atem exits the Throne Room as I follow him.

After walking down a series of hallways toward some of the bedroom chambers I finally speak up "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'm going to speak with Father about it; maybe he can give me some answers."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"If you run into Mana again, tell her that I can't talk today."

"Okay. Bye."

He nods his head as he continues down the hallway, leaving me behind. I walk back the way I came and try to search for that pot that Mana was hidden in. I soon reach the pot finding that she's still in it.

I explain to her the situation that Atem is in right now, giving her a questioning look on her face. "Wow, that's a bummer."

"Yeah, but through all the girls in the city, he'd probably pick you."

She looks at me strangely, as if trying to imagine Atem and her getting married. "No, he's never acted like he'd want to marry me; he'd probably pick someone closer to him."

"Like who?"

She seems surprised at this, "Well you of course! He talks about you a lot!" she says smiling.

I never thought of it that way, he always just seemed like much of a loving friend, not the type to want me to be his wife. "Well maybe, but I don't think so."

"Well if you say so, I have to go practice with Mahad. I'll see you around!" She says making her way to train with Mahad.

I walk toward my room, considering if what Mana said is true.

**Okay, so I was thinking of including Zork in some of the ending chapters, so it sounds more Atem past/anime like. Also, I was thinking of writing the Yugioh anime, with Zaria as a Yami to a girl.**

**Let me know on what you guys think!**

**And yes, I did change my username.**


	9. Chapter 9

The sunset has come into the sky. I sit in the courtyard, not sure why I've been here for a few hours. The orange sun is glowing on top of the small pond in the center, the same one that I usually meet Atem at.

_How is Atem going to handle the situations that he's in?_ That question, plus many other related ones have been circling my head ever since that meeting this morning.

What if what Mana said was true? Did Atem really like me in that way, the way that would make me his wife? Atem never seemed to really care in that way. He always just seemed like just a friend.

But, do I like him back in that way? This question stuns me for a second. Do I love him? I'm not sure, I feel that I do, but I can't bring myself to say it. I look up at the sky again as it shows signs of nearing nighttime. _I better leave._

I stand up, letting the cool grass brush against my dress. I walk into the hallway that surrounds the courtyard. I lead myself through the hallways, trying to get to my room.

As I walk I find someone walking through the hallways also. "Hello Zaria." He says.

"Good evening, Seto."

"I heard that we're needed in the Throne Room again" he says grinning at my dis comfort.

"Seriously?" I say angrily.

"Yes, that's why I was walking this way, to find you."

A give a sigh "Fine." I start walking to the Throne Room with Seto following me. We walk all the way there in complete silence, until we reach the doors, where Mahad and Isis are waiting for us.

"What is this about?" I say in an annoyed tone.

They both look at each other and then look at Seto. "Didn't Seto tell you?" Mahad asks.

I shake my head looking over at Seto who doesn't seem fazed. I look back over at the two who start walking in another direction telling me to follow them.

I just follow Isis and Mahad, having Seto walk next to me. "I thought you said we had to be _in_ the Throne Room?" I whisper to him.

"Did I say that? Well I meant near it." He says smirking.

I just shake my head. Everyone here seems to have something that I don't like about them. We continue toward the bedroom chambers, which makes me, think weirdly.

We stop walking near a bedroom, where all the other Priests are standing around it. I look around at all of them; they all have a worried look on their faces. Time to figure some stuff out, "What're we all doing here?" I say.

Everyone looks at me, as if expecting that I already know. "The Pharaoh wants to speak with all of us." Says Shadah.

It must be his last wishes to us. We all kind of knew that this day would come sooner than later. Everyone looks at each other as if they don't know when to enter the room. We all give a big sigh, knowing we should go now.

We all walk into the room to find Atem sitting in a chair by his father's bedside. He gives a sad nod at all of us as he stands. The King looks at all of us with pleasure written on his face. Every one of us bows at his bedside.

"Good evening my King." Says Isis.

Aknamkanom nods at us all. "I know that this must be hard for you all, but I thank you for coming."

We nod and he continues "All of you are my most trusted people in the Kingdom and so I look forward to when you will serve my son. You will all protect my son with your lives and I value for that. I can't express what all of you mean to me and Atem."

Aknamkanom says a few words about all of us, along with our great service. One part catches my attention though, "But I fear a new evil will come, and I expect all of you to fight well." What does he mean by new evil?

The King then asks to speak with us all separately. We all single out one of the Priests, Seto. He tries to object but we've already started leaving the room.

We stand outside in the hallway as each High Priest exits and then ask for the next person. We wait for at least an hour as he talks to everyone. Isis exits the room "Zaria your next." She says.

I walk into the room as King Aknamkanom sits up as if the discuss something serious. I bow towards him and he just smiles "Sit, Zaria." He says gesturing towards the chair next to his bedside. I walk over and sit down, _what will he say to me?_

"Zaria, I want you to know that I trust you more than any other High Priest, and do you know why?" he says.

I shake my head, surprised that he could trust me in that way. "It's because Atem trusts you more than anyone." He continues.

That figures. Since Atem and I are such close friends, I guess he thinks that. "But why, my King? I was hostile towards you for weeks, but you still think that I'm better than the others?" I blurt out. I go to cover my mouth until Aknamkanom shakes his head not to.

"Everyone has their right to be angry, but so long as others may forgive them, they may act as they choose. And I certainly forgive you Zaria."

I nod my head again, still not sure why he would. "And that is why I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"I want you to protect Atem when I'm gone. Stay by his side, don't leave him."

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

"Good, is there anything you'd wish to tell me?" he asks

I think of asking him about Atem's marriage plans, but I soon go against it. Who am I to get involved in that? So I just shake my head no. "Then I wish you the best." He says

"I wish the same to you, King Aknamkanom." I get up to leave the room, bowing slightly as I'm about to exit. I look back at him "And remember, don't leave him." He says winking slightly.

I'm not sure why, but I guess the wink was supposed to mean something. I exit the room to find Atem standing by the door, the only one still here. "Want me to walk you back?" he says

"Sure." I say

We walk towards my room in total silence. Atem breaks the silence when we're about three quarters of the way there "Tomorrows the day." He says.

That's right. Tomorrow will be the day that Atem has to find a wife. "Good luck." Is all I say. He just smiles. We reach the door to my room "Well I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Yeah." Atem starts to walk away, but something tells me to stop him.

"Atem!" I yell running up to him. Before he can answer I go and kiss him on the cheek. "Stay safe." I whisper. Before he can object I walk back into my room, leaving him standing in the hallway.

**Sorry if the chapter seems kind of short, but I plan to have the next one be longer.**

**Also I might have Bakura appear in around two to three chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning, feeling sick to my stomach. Todays that day, the day we find a new Queen of Egypt.

I groan as I get out of bed, wishing that this day would never come. I get dressed slowly, and sit on my bed. I don't do anything; I just sit there, waiting.

After about half an hour I hear a knock at the door. I immediately get angry, due to what happened yesterday. "Go away, nothing is going to make me leave this room!" I yell through the door.

"Not even me?" says a voice.

I feel like such an idiot. I open the door to find Atem. "Sorry." I say quietly.

"Is something wrong?" he says.

I'd hate to tell him that I hate the fact that he's getting married, but that wouldn't do me any good. "I just don't feel very well today."

"Then why did you get dressed?" he asks.

Why did I get dressed? I don't answer him, so he just stays silent. "Come on, I need you today." He says holding out his hand.

I fight against it, but I realize that it would be better for him. I take his hand as he guides me down the hallways to a room where all the other Priests are waiting. They greet him warmly and just look at me casually.

Seto then explains the process of today. Atem will exit the Palace surrounded by ten royal guards, along with me and Seto. He will then meet every girl near his age that has a history of wealth throughout her family. When he heads back to the Palace he will then be given until tomorrow morning to pick the maiden he chooses as his bride.

Atem just nods and suggests that we go now. I, Seto, and Atem along with the ten royal guards reach the door to the Palace. The doors open to reveal the bright sun gleaming towards all of us. I haven't been outside the Palace since I was brought here.

I feel a smile creep across my face, the outside was so, beautiful. I guess some people wouldn't see it that way but this is the first time that I haven't been forced to work for someone.

We start walking through the 'roads' of the town, which everyone falls silent as we pass. I notice a few people point to me whispering stuff like "Isn't that the prison girl from last year?" I must have made a big impact on these people somehow. You'd think that they'd be used to having prisoners brought near them, I must have had some kind of reputation around Egypt.

Seto then leads us to the doors of a large house not too far from the palace. He goes and knocks on the door to find an older woman answer the door. She looks at all of us and then bows, "Welcome my Prince" she says.

Seto just moves her aside "Where is your daughter?" he demands.

The woman looks wide-eyed and then answers "She's in her room, I'll go get her."

The woman soon returns with a girl about a year younger than me, with tan skin, green eyes, and long black hair. The girl bows slightly and then approaches Atem.

"It's very nice to meet you my Prince, I'm Dalila." She says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Dalila." He answers.

Dalila looks like she's about to scream. _Yeah, every girl wants a piece of him._ Dalila's mother and Seto soon come into small talk about what would happen _when and if_ she becomes Queen. The whole time though, Dalila looks at Atem with dreamy eyes and a sick smile.

Soon after, Atem and Dalila are allowed to speak with each other, alone. They both go and exit the main room into the back of the house. I look over at Seto, who gives a bored out of his mind look on his face. "You're never one for affection are you?" I whisper.

"Psh, please, I'd have more fun cleaning the entire Palace." He says.

I can't help but laugh. It does sound like Seto. "But isn't there any room for love in your life?"

"Not unless there's a girl exciting enough for me." He says grinning at me.

I just shake my head away from him. The way Seto says 'exciting enough' sounds like I'm number one on his list. I really can't imagine myself with Seto, though he is a good person to have around. Atem and Dalila soon come back, neither of them looking very happy. Our group then gets up "Thank you for your time." Says Seto, as we all walk out.

"So she wasn't the one?" I ask Atem.

"Not in the slightest." He answers.

We visit at least ten more homes, each one containing a girl that goes crazy for Atem. Most of the time I just stay silent, I just speak when I need to. Some of the girls though, are just… annoying. About every one of them gives the same dreamy, sick smile that Dalila gave.

Atem tries to like all of the girls, but even he gets annoyed with them. Seto can't stand another minute of this, so he suggests that we head back to the Palace. No one objects to this. We make our way back to the Palace, feeling exhausted somehow. "So is there anyone that you have in mind, Atem?" I ask.

He looks over at me, looking kind of surprised "I have one girl in mind." He answers.

I nod my head. It's surprising because he seems like he doesn't like any of the girls he met today. But then again, what do I know?

We reach the doors to the Palace where guards are waiting for us to enter. We enter the Palace, having the giant doors close behind us. Seto looks over at Atem "My Prince, you'll have until tomorrow to come up with your decision."

"Thank you Seto." He responds.

I realize that it's practically sundown so I go and head to my bedroom. I say goodbye to Atem and Seto, then walk off. I reach my room and then I realize something, _what am I going to do?_ I never planned what I would do once I got here, so I just decide to go and sleep.

Unfortunately, my body refuses to sleep much. I wake up when the moon is high and bright in the sky. There's no point in trying to fall back asleep. I then grab my shoes and exit my room, wearing nothing but a short dress.

I wander around the Palace until I find myself in the courtyard, _why always here?_ I go and stand against a tree, looking up at the sky. I don't know why I'm refusing to sleep, but something told me that I needed to be here.

After a few minutes I hear someone walking toward me. Before looking to see who it is, I speak "Hello Atem."

Atem stops walking, as if surprised that I knew it was him. "What're you doing out here?" he says.

"I couldn't sleep." I say, still not looking at him.

"Neither could I." he says, as if saying it to himself.

"You must've not decided who you want yet then."

"No, I've decided."

This time I look at his face, "Who? Who did you pick?"

He looks like he's struggling to find an answer to put into words. He doesn't even look into my eyes. "Atem, it's okay, you can tell me." I say.

He walks closer to me until his face is right across from mine. His face is glowing a soft shade of pink. He grabs my face with his hand and kisses me lightly on the lips. "I pick you." He whispers.

I stand in total shock for a minute. _What? He wants me to be Queen?_ Mana was right, she knew. I still don't speak for a few more minutes, with Atem's hand still against my cheek. I think back to when I saw King Aknamkanom and what he said _"Stay by his side, don't leave him."_

"He knew." I whisper not realizing I just said it out loud.

Atem nods at me, knowing what I'm talking about. "I told him I wanted to marry you when I found out I needed a Queen."He says.

I still don't give a response until I hear Atem talk again. "So will you be my Queen?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I will." I whisper.

He smiles at me and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around Atem, leaning into his chest. He holds me there for a while until he breaks the silence, "Go get some sleep Zari. You'll need it."

I nod pulling away from him, which I don't want to do. "Okay. Good night Atem." I say as I kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at me as I begin to leave the courtyard.

I reach my room and close the door. I fall to the floor sitting down, as I start to cry. I was crying out of joy though. I can't believe I just got engaged to the Prince of Egypt. To think, that a year ago I didn't want a piece of anyone here, but now I'm engaged to one of these people.

I end up falling asleep against the wall. I wake up to see myself in the same position. I get up and start to dress for the day, excited for what today will bring.

I exit my bedroom almost at a running pace. I run down the hall ways to the Throne Room. I stop at a plant though, as I see it start to shake. Mana soon jumps out of it.

"Mana, you were right!" I burst out in excitement.

She looks at me curiously. "About what?"

"Atem chose me." I say calming down.

I feel excited but then stop for a second. "But Mana, I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asks turning her head.

"For rubbing this in your face, I know that you like Atem."

"Don't worry about it Zaria! I like him, but I'll never be jealous of you!"

"Are you sure?" I say doubtfully.

She nods her head. She smiles at me, which makes me smile back. "Well you best be off, Zaria." She says.

"Yeah. Right." I say. I wave goodbye to Mana and walk off to the Throne Room again.

I walk through the doors, where everyone but Atem is there. "What're you so happy about Zaria?" Seto asks sternly.

"I just slept really well last night." I say.

He just looks at me oddly and then ignores me. Atem soon walks in later, causing everyone to look right at him.

"So, my Prince, have you decided on a wife yet?" asks Aknadin.

"Yes I have." He says winking at me.

"Which girl did you choose?"

Atem takes in a large breath, "I choose…" Everyone looks at him as if to try and predict what he's going to say.

"…Zaria." Atem continues.

Everyone practically falls over. I look at all of them, some look happy; like Isis and Mahad, and the others look angry; like Seto and Aknadin.

"What kind of joke is this?" demands Aknadin.

"This is no joke, Zaria will become my wife." Atem says seriously.

"This is not allowed. A Prince must marry someone from the city."

I want to scream right now, but it's not my place to. Atem has the same look on his face. "My father was able to marry a servant from the Palace, so why can't I marry a High Priest? My father approves of my decision, so you should to!" Atem practically shouts.

Aknadin gives a face that tells he's ready to fight back. _This could get bad._ But instead Aknadin responds calmly, "Fine. If the Pharaoh sees this as the right decision, then I have no choice but to agree."

I can't help but feel angry at Aknadin for disagreeing, but so long as he's fine with it, then I shouldn't get mad. Atem then walks up to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Zaria, my new Queen." He whispers.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! The wedding should be in the next one, I hope. Bakura will appear soon, so fan girls get ready. **

**And no, he won't be a wedding crasher. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

I look out at the kingdom. I stand from Atem's balcony, which will technically also be mine too by tonight. Atem has gone to the Throne Room to study more on his Pharaoh duties.

The sun still sits high in the sky, shining down to the kingdom. Tonight will be the big party for our marriage. I can't help but feel excited though, it's the first party I've been to.

I've learned that Egypt doesn't have too much of some big wedding. You just sign a document, move in with your new husband, and then technically you're married. But I'm still glad we get to celebrate with a party.

I soon hear Atem walk into the room. "Excited for tonight?" he says walking towards me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I respond.

He just shrugs and kisses my forehead. "My father wants to talk with us soon." He says seriously.

I nod at him. This must be pretty serious to Atem. I can't imagine what it's like to think that this might be the only time that your parents can see you as a married person, even though Atem and I aren't married yet. But I'll never know that feeling, because my parents are dead. Most people believe that my powers killed them.

I'm trying to avoid thinking of them, so I change the subject going on in my head, "When?" I say.

"Not very long from now."

"Okay."

We just stand there, on the balcony, looking out at Egypt. I try to remember when I was in that cage, approaching this place, but now it seems like some big blur. I'm happier now than I've ever been, and it's all thanks to Atem and everyone else here.

Atem then looks up at the sky, as if to tell the time. "Zari we'd better go." He says.

I nod and grab his hand as we walk down the hallway. Luckily the Pharaoh's room isn't very far from Atem's.

We enter the room to find King Aknamkanom being tended to by one of his servants. He smiles at the two of us and urges for his servant to leave. She walks out the door leaving just me, Atem, and the King.

"Hello my King." I say bowing slightly.

He gives a small chuckle, "You don't have to call me 'King' anymore, after all your family now."

I feel myself starting to tear up, but Atem just puts his arms around me while he smiles. "Come on dad, you're making her upset." Atem says chuckling.

We all just laugh. Then King Aknamkanom, or 'father' as he wants me to call him, starts telling us about all the duties of being Pharaoh and Queen is like. One of the most important things is that if Atem dies, and we don't have any children, then I will have to rule over Egypt. But, I feel Atem and his father would do a better job than I ever would. After the conversation on what happens during the future Pharaoh Atem era, a servant soon comes in telling us that we have to get ready for the party.

Before we leave though I go and hug Aknamkanom, "I wish you could come." I whisper. He smiles and then lets go of me.

"Oh and Atem," he says.

Atem looks over to him, "Your mother would be proud." The King continues. Atem smiles as we leave the room.

Some servants come up to us, which probably means we'll have to get ready separately. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful Zari." Atem says as he kisses me goodbye.

"I'm sure you will too." I say chuckling.

We're then separated and lead into different rooms. I'm lead into my old bedroom, where the servants begin to scrub away at me.

After I'm clean, they put me in a long white dress, and arrange my hair back into its usual bun. They put a white veil on my head, and don't go light on the gold jewelry. I look like a real Queen now.

"Do you like it?" asks one of them.

"I love it!" I respond.

They smile at me as a say 'thank you' to them. Isis then comes in, but stops when she sees me. "You look lovely Zaria." She says.

"Thank you, Isis."

She smiles at me, "We'd better get you to the party." She says.

I nod and follow her to the Throne Room, which is where the party is to be held. "Are you nervous?" she asks.

"A little bit." I say.

But I am quite nervous. My legs are shaking every step I walk. We reach the doors to the room, where I can hear music and dancing happening beyond it. I'm shaking all over right now, which Isis notices, "Zaria, don't worry, everything will be fine." She says.

"Okay."

Isis then opens the doors slightly and walks in. She announces to everyone that 'Princess Zaria is here'. She opens the doors even more so that I can easily walk through.

I take a few steps forward so everyone in the room can see me. I look around to find Atem standing next to Seto, wearing a red cape and a black rope; with Atem blushing slightly. Actually, everyone in the room is looking straight at me, with the whole room as silent as the desert.

I can't help but feel awkward right now, because no one is making a sound. I look over at Isis, who is smiling at me, but remains silent like everyone else. At least until everyone in the room starts clapping and bowing slightly, including Atem.

As everyone goes back to what they were doing I walk over to Atem. I go up to him and hug him, as he kisses my forehead. "You look beautiful Zaria." He says.

"I could say the same to you." I say.

He laughs slightly. Someone then taps me on the shoulder; I turn around to find Mana. "Mana! Hi!" I say as she hugs me.

"Hi guys! Congratulations!" she says happily.

"Thanks Mana." Atem says.

Mahad soon walks up to me and Atem. "My Prince, we need you to-"he stops and looks at Mana.

"Mana! What are you doing here!?" he shouts.

"Atem snuck me in." she says.

Mahad looks over at Atem and then back to her, "Alright Mana. But if the guards find you here then-"

"I know, I know."

Mahad just ignores her then and turns toward Atem and me. "We need you two to sign a marriage document."

"Okay, sure." Atem replies.

Mahad then leads the both of us into another room, where a document is waiting for us. We both sign the document, which means we're married now. Atem kisses me, as he wraps his arms around me.

The rest of the night is full of dancing, music, singing, congratulating, and happiness. I've never felt better in my life. But something Atem said really made me feel happy, "I love you Zaria." He said.

"I love you too." I say kissing him.

A few nights later I wake up to a loud noise. I look over to find Atem isn't next to me. I get out of bed and look around to find him. I see him standing alone on the balcony, looking out at the kingdom. Soon though, I see tears streaming down his eyes and his fist is red and pounded against the balcony. "What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"It's father…" he says weakly.

I stand in shock, not wanting to know what happens next. I don't say anything so Atem finishes his sentence. "He's gone." He says.

I can't help but to burst into tears next. So me and Atem just stand there, holding each other, as the tears fall like waterfalls.

**I hated putting the wedding and King Aknamkanom's death in the same chapter, but I felt the death wouldn't be long enough for a chapter on its own. I'm really sorry for doing that. :(**

**But I looked up the name Zaria on Google, and it said that Zaria was a Polish goddess, known as the 'heavenly bride'. It was such a coincidence. **


	12. Chapter 12

The morning has come, and Atem and I have barely slept. Atem's father died two nights ago and has been transferred to the Valley of the Kings. Atem stands out on the balcony again, in total silence. When Atem got the news last night that his father died, he was also told that he'd have to have his coronation _today_.

I don't bother to approach him because he looks as if he wants to be alone. I start to walk away from the spot where I've been watching him, but he stops me, "Don't leave." He says.

I look back at him noticing that he hasn't turned around. I walk up to him and stand next to him on the balcony. He doesn't do anything, he just keeps staring forward. I consider walking away again, but that wouldn't be my place to, so instead I wrap my arms around him, holding him close.

He does the same to me as we hold each other in the barely visible sun. "Do you think you're ready?" I blurt out.

He looks at me puzzled, "For what?" he says.

"To become King?" I say.

He gives a large sigh, "I don't know. But I have you to help me, right?" he says smiling.

"Of course."

He smiles at me and nods. "I love you." He whispers into my hair.

"I love you too."

We stand there as we watch the sun rise. But we hear a knock on the door, not too much later. Atem turns around to see a servant standing in the doorway. She looks a bit worried. "What is it?" Atem insists.

"My, err… King. We need to get you ready for the coronation, along with your wife." She says.

He nods and we're both lead off separately to get ready. I'm put in my usual white dress, gold jewelry, my DiaDhank, and my usual hairstyle.

I walk toward the main balcony, where outside, are tons of people, waiting to see their new Pharaoh. I look over to see Seto standing in the shadows. "Hi Seto." I say waving slightly.

He walks out of the shadows and comes toward me, "Hello Zaria, or should I start calling you 'Queen'." He says.

"Well you'll have to start sometime." I say giggling.

He just nods, "Well I would ask you to come to the Throne Room with the rest of the High Priests, but you're needed here." He says.

"Alright." I say.

He walks off down the hallways. I soon see Atem coming down the hallway, wearing what he always wears; white robes, blue cape, and gold jewelry. But I notice something is different. Around his neck this time, I see the Millennium Puzzle.

"That item suits you." I say.

"Thanks." He says smiling.

Shimon then comes up to the balcony and walks out there. "My fellow Egyptians! I'm here to announce your new Pharaoh and Queen! Pharaoh Atem and Queen Zaria!" He shouts.

Below, you hear the shouts and cheers of people. Atem holds my hand and leads me up to the balcony, as we appear; the crowd grows crazy with joy. We're not really sure what to think of it, so we just wave to the crowd as we still hold hands.

After our big announcement to Egypt, we're both leaded to the Throne Room, for the coronation party. As we walk down there, Atem is still grasping my hand, but doesn't think much of it. He stays silent most of the time though, so I try to change that. "What do you think the party will be like?" I ask him.

"I don't know." He says blankly.

_Well that worked._ He still doesn't make much of a move to talk, but soon enough we're at the Throne Room. And it turns out that, I don't get a throne, just the Pharaoh. I guess since I'm also a High Priest, they feel that I can't be higher up then the others; and besides I've never heard of the past Queens having a throne anyway. So instead I just stand next to Atem's throne.

"Let the celebration commence!" yells Seto. Almost immediately, people start dancing and eating, and having a good time. Atem just sits there watching everyone, so I do the same.

Moments later though, I feel a strange presence. Two actually; one is inside the Palace, the other is nearing it. I look up to see a shadowed figure up on one of the ledges. I realize then what's going to happen. Before I can yell out though, I hear Isis shout "Mahad!" Mahad springs into action and blocks the poison dart from hitting Atem.

Everyone falls into a panic attack and starts running. Atem then lunges up to me, and puts his arms around me, probably to protect me. Some guards soon catch the man and kneel him before Atem, who is starting to relax and sit down.

"How dare you assault the King of Egypt!" yells Isis.

Aknadin orders for the man to go to the dungeon, but Seto disagrees, "Let us remind our new Pharaoh the power we all possess." He says.

_Oh no._ Oh Ra, not this. A Millennium Trial. Atem looks over at me worried, and grabs my hand. "Don't you agree my King?" says Seto.

Atem looks over at me, then back at Seto. "No, put him in the dungeon, he will be judged later." Atem says.

"Very well, my King." Seto says kind of disappointed.

The man is led to the dungeon, while Atem, I, and the High Priests stand in silence. I look over at Atem, who seems kind of relieved. "Atem, you should probably continue with the party." I whisper.

He nods and signals for the party to start again. It wouldn't be wise to postpone the party, due to the fear of an attack. The party continues, but I still feel a lurking presence.

Minutes later, the feeling gets stronger. A guard soon comes in telling us there is an army of cloaked men attacking the village. Everyone breaks out in another panic attack and runs off somewhere.

The rest of us stand in anticipation, waiting for something to happen. I hear the sound of a horse coming down the hallways, so everyone stays on guard. In comes a man wearing a red cloak and multiple pieces of jewelry, which were most likely stolen.

The man introduces himself as Bakura. "Why have you come here Bakura?" yells Atem.

Bakura just smirks. "I've come here to take revenge! Have you ever heard of Kul Elna? No? Well maybe because it was destroyed by your previous Pharaoh!" he shouts.

_What?!_ Why would King Aknamkanon destroy one of his own villages? That's not in his nature. "You're wrong Bakura! King Aknamkanon was a noble and kind Pharaoh, he could never do something like that!" I yell at him.

"Try explaining that to my dead family!" he shouts back.

I want to yell at him more now, but that wouldn't do me any good. Bakura soon summons a Shadow Creature, due to stealing a DiaDhank. Bakura and most of the High Priests engage in a battle where Bakura is dominating every monster put up against him.

"In my visit to the Valley of the Kings, I brought something else." He says smirking. He then whistles using his two fingers. In comes a horse bursting through the door with… Aknamkanon!?

It's not really him, just his sarcophagus. Everyone, including me, lets out a gasp at seeing our former King. I look over at Atem who is starting to grow in anger. I look back at Bakura, who's laughing evilly, "Here take this trash, I've already made my point." He says kicking the sarcophagus next to us.

Atem has just about had it now. Atem gives a look of confusion, but I hear I slight voice in the distance, saying something about the Egyptian Gods. "Bakura!" he shouts.

Bakura looks over at him, unimpressed. "You've disgraced the name of my family! And for that you will pay!" says Atem.

"Psh, as if. Now my Diabound, attack!" He shouts.

"Not so fast! Now I summon the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor!" he says. _What?!_ How did he know their names? I know all of their names because their powers live within me, but I've never told a soul their names, not even Atem.

Soon a flash of light appears and a giant blue creature comes from the light; Obelisk the Tormentor. Obelisk sends a huge punch toward Diabound, causing Bakura to fall back into the walls. Obelisk and Diabound engage in a fight, where they seem to be equal.

Diabound is struggling to get back up, along with Bakura. Bakura looks around at everyone and then calls back Diabound. "Well, I guess I've made my point. Until next time… Pharaoh." He says. Bakura says the last word in a tone of disgust.

Bakura runs from the room, leaving everyone to chase after him. "Don't let him escape!" orders Atem.

I run to the main balcony, which Atem follows me. I reach the balcony to find the city in a pit of flames and panicking. We watch Bakura escape quickly on his horse, having the guards chase him. Sadly, though he escapes.

I look over at Atem, to where his face shows a mixture of sadness and anger. "How could one man cause this much destruction?" he asks.

I just shake my head, not sure if we'll ever know the answer.

**This chapter is where it really starts to pick up on the anime. So the next few chapters will be stuff about Zorc, Bakura, Kul Elna, etc. The next few chapters are going to sound a lot like season 5, only with some minor changes.**

**So hope you like!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was full of chaos. Every guard in the kingdom is looking for Bakura every second. I've been standing next to Atem's throne for the past hour or so, listening to constant reminders that Bakura hasn't been found yet.

I look over at Atem who finally has a break, because no guards, generals, or High Priests have come in yet. He looks at me, noticing me. "Zaria, I think you should take a walk or something, the rest of the day won't be very different." He says.

"No, I'm going to stay right here with you." I say.

He looks at me with a worried look on his face. "Please Zari, do it for me." He says.

I sigh, knowing that he won't stop until I go. "Alright. But don't do anything stupid." I say.

He smirks at me, "I'll do my best." He says.

I kiss him goodbye and leave the Throne Room. I'm not sure where I should go, but Atem won't want me to come back to the Throne Room for a while. He probably doesn't want me to worry about anything. I walk into one of the area's leading to the doors to the Palace, where I see Seto and Shada.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

They look at me, like they're trying to hide something. "It's nothing Zaria, go back and stand by Atem." Seto says.

I'm starting to get annoyed now. "Whatever it is, I swear I won't tell Atem."

Shada just nods to Seto, telling him to spill it. "Alright…" Seto says.

"We're going into the city to find people harboring shadow creatures, because if there's anyone else like Bakura, or you, then we might be able to make a powerful army to stop people like him." Seto continues.

"Can I come?" I say without stopping myself. _Why did I say that?_ I hate to see people get their souls taken by the Millennium Items.

"I thought you hated taking souls." Shada says.

"I do, it's just that…um. I need to get out of the Palace anyway." I say. I can always just walk around the city by myself, no harm done in that.

"Fine, you can come." Seto says annoyed.

I smile at him, which makes him scowl. We exit the Palace with about six guards. We walk around town, to where we see no one with any Shadow Creatures worth taking.

Soon the Millennium Key starts to shake and glow. "What's wrong with the key?" I ask.

"I-I don't know. There must be a powerful force nearby." Shada says.

Seto smiles at this, "Excellent."

We walk down the street to find a group of people standing around. "What's going on there?" asks Shada.

"Let's go find out." I say running up to the crowd.

I squeeze through the crowd to find things being thrown toward the center. I reach the front of the crows to find a girl with white hair lying on the ground.

She gets back up and opens her eyes, which are a deep blue color. Somehow I feel that I know her, but I don't know from where. She falls to the ground again, and then I suddenly remember something.

_When I was around ten, I remember being transferred to another house, due to being a servant since I was very young. I was in a cage, waiting to be transferred. That's when I saw her; the girl with white hair and blue eyes._

_She looked over at me from her cage, "You're special like me." She said._

_I didn't know what she meant, so I stayed silent. "You have powers within you, like me. People like us, we need to stick together, because no one else will protect us." She continued._

_I just nodded at her; still not sure of what she meant never saw her again, because we were transferred to different places. Only she seemed to live a harder life then I did._

I know what she meant now. She meant that us; people with powers, have to look out for each other. So that's what I'll do. A man is about to throw a sharp rock at her, so this will be my chance. I run in front of the girl to protect her, letting the rock hit my face.

The rock lands on the ground, with a huge thud. It left a scratch on my face, which is now bleeding slightly, but I don't care. Everyone looks at me, shocked. It's probably because they didn't expect to see the Queen of Egypt protecting an innocent girl.

"Leave now. Go back to your homes and stay away from this girl, or you'll all be arrested." I demand.

Everyone runs away within a flash. I didn't really mean that, it was a mere bluff. Seto comes up to me to check my face. "We'd better get you back to the Palace." He says.

"Can she come with us?" I say pointing to the unconscious girl.

Seto looks at her as if he remembers something about her, but quickly snaps out of it. He nods at me and then says for the guards to carry her back.

We walk back to the Palace with the girl, who probably won't wake up for a while. "What made you save her?" asks Seto as he looks at me.

"I don't know. I met her once when I was younger. She was different, like me." I say smiling.

"What do you mean by different?" he says.

"She possesses a powerful force within her, only it seems to be made of light, not darkness." I say.

He nods and looks off into deep thought. Out of the blue he speaks again, "I met her to, and I saved her from some traders. My village was burned down that night, But the White Dragon saved me, and it must've been her." He says thinking back.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about your village." I say.

"It doesn't matter." He says walking toward Shada.

We reach the inside of the Palace, where Shada tells me to go to the Throne Room and speak with Atem. I don't object to him. I walk to the Throne Room, as I hold my face, since I actually have time to realize that it hurts now.

I open the doors to find Atem sitting on his throne, looking bored out of his mind. He notices me holding my cheek and walks up to me. He takes my hand, which now has a small amount of blood on it, and looks at my face. "What happened?" he asks.

"I got into a fight." I say trying to leave out detail.

"What do you mean?" he says.

"I was protecting a girl from being hit by a rock." I say, going into some detail.

"Oh. Well we better get you cleaned up." He says kissing my forehead.

"Alright." I say as he leads me down the hall.

That night I find myself in a strange dream. In the dream, are Mahad and Bakura. They seem to be in a Shadow Duel, but I can't tell for sure. Then Bakura sends out Diabound and attacks Mahad.

I wake with sweat dripping down my face. I notice the cloth on my cheek from the scratch and decide to take it off. My face doesn't hurt anymore; it's just a bit red. I look over to see that Atem isn't beside me. I look around the dark room to find him practically pacing in a circle.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He looks up at me, as if he didn't notice that I was awake. "It's nothing. Did I wake you up?" he asks sitting down on the bed.

"No, I just had a bad dream." I say.

"What was it about?" he asks.

"Mahad died." Are the only words I can say.

He looks at me kind of surprised, "I had the same dream." He says with worry in his voice.

"Do you think we should go and look for him?" I ask.

Atem shakes his head. "No. I'll go look for him, you stay here." He says kissing my forehead. He gets up to walk away, but I grab his arm.

"I'm fine Atem. You don't need to worry about my safety." I say.

"But who knows what could be out there. Bakura could be there." He says.

"And that's exactly why I'm going." I say.

He knows that he can't stop me, so he just decides to let me go with him. We get dressed out of our night clothes and go to the stables at the front of the Palace. Atem chooses a white horse and gets on, hoisting me up behind him.

We ride through the desert, finding no sign of Mahad or Bakura. Soon, I see a flash of blue lightning hit an area of to our left. Atem hears it and looks over, I point in that direction, leading us to go there. We travel to that area for a mile or so before we see a cavern below the cliff we're on.

The cave is blocked of by tons of heavy rocks. Above it is a stone tablet, probably put there in hopes of catching Diabound. Near the entrance to the cave are royal guards and cloaked figures engaging in a battle.

We come off the cliff to be at equal ground of the battle. Atem grabs a sword stuck into the ground and slashes down a few figures. _I've never seen him be so violent._ A guard approaches us as we walk near the cave, "My King, are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes. Where is Mahad?" he asks.

"He's inside, battling Bakura."

"Alright then. Zari, get off." Atem says.

I nod, and then jumps off the horse. Atem fights off plenty of figures, as I watch. A few minutes later, I feel something inside me, like something relating to the Millennium Items. Then I notice it, Mahad has been separated from his Millennium Ring. I look over at Atem, who seems to notice it also.

The ground starts to shake suddenly. The cave looks like it's going to collapse. I look up to see that the stone tablet is about to fall. I run away from the cave, knowing if I stayed there, it would crush me. The tablet falls to the ground with dust flying everywhere around us.

The dust clears, to where we see something is carved on it. I can't help but feel that Diabound is on the tablet, but that would be too good to be true. Then I see the Illusion Magician, Mahads ace monster, on the tablet. Something is different about it though.

But soon I see it, Mahad _is_ the magician. I hear a sound coming close to us, and notice that the other High Priests have arrived. They notice that Mahad was sealed, and don't bother speaking. I look over at Atem who looks on the verge of tears; he's lost his oldest friend. But I hear a voice soon, which sounds like Mahad. _"I can now serve my Pharaoh for eternity…"_ he speaks.

I nod, knowing that he can protect Atem more than he could have as a High Priest.

**Well that's it for Mahad :(**

**Since Kisara was also in this chapter I've decided that something relating to how Atem loses his Millennium Puzzle in the next one. So until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ever since Mahad was transformed into the Dark Magician, Atem has had a close eye on me. He's just being overprotective, which is sweet of him, but also kind of annoying. He doesn't want me to leave the Palace, or an area to where he can't reach me quickly.

Today, he doesn't want me to leave his side, literally. I stand next to Atem's throne, like I usually have to. We still have no news on Bakura, but we do know that he didn't die when the cavern collapsed. I look over at Atem, who looks really stressed right now. "Do you want to relax or something?" I say to him.

"No, no I'm fine." He says.

I just shrug and continue standing there. Soon Aknadin walks into the room, looking like a mess. Shadah says that he was attacked last night, which I believe now. He walks into the room, kind of stumbling, to where you can't see his face very well. "My Pharaoh," he says, "can I borrow Zaria for a moment? Seto needs her for something."

Atem looks over at me, considering if this would be safe or not. "Alright." Atem says.

I kiss Atem goodbye, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I say.

He nods at me, as I walk away. I follow Aknadin down the hall for a few minutes, until I speak up. "So what does Seto need me to do?" I ask.

"He wants to know where that girl is. The one with white hair and blue eyes." He says.

"She's in one of the guest chambers, on the other side of the Palace." I say.

"Alright." He says coldly.

We walk down the halls to the other side of the Palace and head down a level. But I don't get it, why wouldn't Seto ask me himself? It's not like he's ever busy. We reach the right room, to find Kisara, which I've learned is her name, sitting on her bed. I walk into the room, which makes her look up. "Hello Kisara. How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, err Zaria right?" she says.

I nod at her. "So Aknadin, what does Seto need her for?" I ask turning to look at him. At hearing the name 'Seto' Kisara looks full of alertness.

Aknadin gives a cold chuckle, which makes my skin crawl. "Oh, nothing much. I'll take her there." He says.

"No, I'm going to." I say.

Aknadin just gives a cold stare and then motions for us to follow him. Kisara doesn't speak much; she just speaks when she really needs to. I want to know more about her, so I try to start a conversation. "Kisara, by any chance, do you remember who I am?" I ask her.

"Of course. I could never forget someone like you." She says smiling.

"Same here." I say.

Then I look forward, noticing that we're not in a very friendly area of the Palace. "Aknadin, isn't this where the Subterranean Battle Grounds are?" I say.

"Yes." He says.

Why would Kisara be needed here? Unless… No, Seto wouldn't use Kisara's powers that way. Aknadin stops at the doorway to the battle grounds, which makes me, feel uneasy. He turns around and motions for guards to take Kisara. I try to grab her back, but they're too quick.

"Aknadin, where's Seto!?" I shout at him.

He laughs again. "I'm afraid that he wasn't meant to be here, but she is." He says coldly, pointing to Kisara, who's now being put into a cage.

I try to stop them, but Aknadin is blocking my way. "Let me through!" I yell. He continues to block my way, so I shove him to the ground. I try to get Kisara out, but Aknadin grabs me again. "What's wrong with yo-"I stop as he hits the top of my head with a stone.

"Your needed somewhere else now." He says.

Those are the last words I hear before I black out.

I wake up again, in a different spot. It's where the stables are at the side of the Palace. I notice that I'm being carried by Aknadin. He stops suddenly, next to a cloaked man. "I brought her." Aknadin says.

The cloaked man grabs me, as I'm still hanging there half conscious. "Humph, you've been a great puppet so far, Aknadin." Says the man. But I notice that voice; Bakura.

He carries me over to a small bit of cloaked men, who set me down on the back of a horse. One thought goes through my head before I pass out again; _Atem, where are you?_

~Atem's POV~

It's been about an hour since Zaria left with Aknadin. _What could be taking so long?_ Seto walks into the room, looking kind of beat up. "Seto, what happened?" I ask.

"Aknadin's gone insane. He was making people battle in the battle grounds." Seto says.

"Where's Zaria? Was she there?" I demand.

He looks wide-eyed for a second before he answers. "Aknadin must've taken her." He says.

I freeze for a minute. Aknadin took… Zaria? I feel enraged right now. "Seto! Where is Aknadin!?" I say letting my anger rise.

"I-I don't know. He disappeared." Seto says stuttering.

"I want every available guard looking for him and Zaria!" I demand.

He nods and rushes out of the Throne Room. _How could I have let him take her? Zaria, I'm sorry._ Tears begin to sting my eyes. No, I can't cry now, there's too much at stake. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand, causing the tears to fade away.

The Millennium Puzzle then glows. I look at it to find something trying to reach me. I see a vision of Zaria unconscious lying in a dark chamber. She looks unharmed, but I still fear for her. I come out of the vision to find all of the remaining High Priests standing in front of me. "Pharaoh, are you alright?" Shadah asks.

"Yes, yeah I'm fine. Did you find anything?" I say.

"We did, we found a carving on one of the walls. It said 'she lies in Kul Elna, bring the Puzzle'." Says Seto.

So, Bakura wants my Millennium Puzzle. "You're not really going to give it to him, are you?" says Isis.

"I have no choice. I need to save her." I say thinking back to the vision.

"We'll all come, we'll find a way to save her." Says Isis.

"I hope your right." I say.

We all exit the Throne Room in a hurry. I reach the stable first and get on a horse. "Now, to Kul Elna!" I say as we begin our journey through the desert.

Zaria's Pov

I wake up feeling exhausted. I look down to find that I have rope around my stomach, which binds my arms against it. When I find Bakura, I'm going to kill him. I look around to find that I'm in a chamber, probably underground, and that I'm sitting on some kind of stone. But the stone seems kind of familiar to me. I look at it more carefully, to find there are marks put into it; marks big enough to fit the Millennium Items.

I then realize it; this is the Millennium Stone. I've heard that people call it the resting place of all of the items. I look around again to find that no one is here. "Bakura! Show yourself!" I shout around the chamber, which echoes my voice around the walls.

I hear a slight laughing off to my left. I look over to find Bakura walking out of the shadows. He holds something swinging from his hand, which shimmers slightly. I look at it more closely to see that it's _my _Millennium Item.

"Give that back!" I yell at him.

He grins slightly, "What? I don't get a friendly hello first?" he says chuckling.

I scowl at him. Bakura sickens me. "So why did you kidnap me in the first place?" I say a little more calmly.

"You're merely here as bait. You see, I know how much the Pharaoh cares for you, so this was the only way that I could get his Millennium Puzzle; and yours." He says glaring at my item.

"So what if I escape?" I say.

"Simple. Before you even go far, Diabound will tear you to shreds."

"It will take you a while to summon him though."

"That's why I've planned ahead. You see, I've picked up a little trick from that Illusion Magician your friend owned."

Bakura points behind me. I look over to see nothing. Then I see a figure coming out of nowhere; it's Diabound. So, it can turn invisible now. "So why did you take me to the Millennium Stone?" I ask.

"This is where I plan to open the Shadow Realm." He says.

"What's so important about opening the Shadow Realm?" I say. Of course I know that that place can kill people easily, but I don't see why he'd want to do that.

"To release my inner self… Zorc the Dark One!" he almost shouts.

"Z-Zorc? The creature of pure shadows? Are you insane!?" I say. Zorc is known by most people with abilities like the High Priests. He's known to rule the realm of shadows.

"Think of it as a way for a better world to take place." He says

"What kind of world would be one of pure darkness?"

"It's the same kind of world I've felt my whole life. So why not share it with the rest of the world?"

I go to object but I then hear the sounds of horses above ground. _Atem's here_. I have to protect him. He doesn't know what Bakura's planning to do. "Atem!" I shout. I try to get up, but Diabound just barely misses me. "Bakura please, don't hurt Atem!" I yell at him.

He walks up to me and covers my mouth. "Stay silent, or he's going to get it." He says calmly.

I can't risk letting him hurt Atem. I close my mouth and hang my head down. Bakura smiles at this, and disappears into the darkness of the room. I move my head slightly to see Diabound fade away. I hear footsteps coming down some stairs down the hallway. "Zaria! Are you here?" I hear his voice say. I want to speak back to him, but I'm too afraid to. I hear the steps come a bit closer. _What am I going to do?_

**Oooo. Cliffhanger.**

**I wasn't 100% sure of Bakura's intention to summon Zorc, so I just used something somewhat related. I don't know, Zorc possessed him (I think) so I guess he just wanted to be reborn.**

**Can't wait to write the next chapter, but I bet you're more excited to read it. Next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

I sit on the Millennium Stone with my head hanging low. I do as I'm told and don't bother to speak back to Atem's shouts. I hear his voice once again, this time full of pain, "Zaria! Please answer me!" he says.

I let out a small whimper, which he must've heard. He walks closer, still looking for me. He walks closer, to where he can see my face. "Zaria!" he yells running toward me. I don't look up to see his face. He kneels down next to me, "Zaria, are you okay?" he says.

I don't answer him, which shows worry in his face. "Zaria! Zaria?!" he says shaking me. I try to hold back crying, because I'm afraid for him. I have to talk to him though.

"Get away from me." I whisper.

He looks taken aback, almost frozen in time. "Zaria, I'd never leave you. You're too important to me." He says.

I know what he says is true. I can't bring myself to talk to him again. He stands up and then looks around the room. "Bakura! Where are you!?" he yells across the chamber.

I hear a slight laughing in the darkness. I look over to see Bakura come walking out of the shadows. "Well, I see that you got my invitation Pharaoh." He says smirking.

"I see you brought the Millennium Puzzle." Bakura says in a lusting tone.

Atem looks over at me, with worry on his face. "What if I don't give it to you?" Atem says.

"Then the mighty Queen of Egypt will be no more." Bakura says.

My eyes go wide. _He'd really kill me?_ I see Diabound form behind me, ready to attack. Atem slowly takes off the Millennium Puzzle, "Atem don't do it!" I yell.

He gives me a sad look, "If it means keeping you safe, then I have to." He says.

I shake my head, "No, you can't do it. Either it's the destruction of me or Egypt." I say.

He thinks this over for a second, but still gives me the look that he can't risk losing me. Bakura looks like he's about to throw up. "I've had enough. Diabound attack!" he says. The blast looks like it's about to hit me, which is a price I'm going to have to pay. But just in time, Atem pushes me out of the way.

The blast hits the ground, which makes the chamber shake slightly. I down at myself to see that in the blast, the ropes around me burned off. I look around to see Atem trying to get back on his feet. I run over to him, to where he seems to be okay. I look at his neck to see the Puzzle is gone; it's not in his hand either. I spot it across the room, making me run after it.

I reach down to grab it, but then Diabound sends a blast toward me. I put my arms up in a pathetic attempt to block the attack, but something else hits the blast.

Most of the smoke clears as I see a flash of light, and then see a tall figure appear floating in midair. It's Mahad, he's returned. I look back over to see that Bakura is holding the Millennium Puzzle; it must've flown back in the explosion. Diabound disappears shortly, but Atem has already called out an attack.

Mahad readies his staff and shouts "Dark Magic Attack!" as bursts of green light fly across the room. The blasts hit the ceiling of the chamber, causing spots of light to be seen. Bakura just laughs, "Too bad. I'm afraid that you missed."

Atem smirks, "But it wasn't a total waste." He says.

Bakura looks at him puzzled, "What are you talking about?" he says looking annoyed.

"I may have missed Diabound. But now it can't hide in the shadows, look the sunlight is already making his powers fade." Atem says.

I look over to see Diabound move in front of a spot of light, which makes him totally visible. "Now Mahad, attack!" Atem commands.

Mahad sends multiple blasts toward Diabound who has fallen aback. Bakura falls back with Diabound, slightly wounded. "You still won't be able to stop me." Bakura says weakly.

Mahad goes in for another attack, but is halted by a small bat-like shadow creature. "What! Another creature?" Atem says.

"Yes. Now let's see you try to stand up to this." Bakura says. Soon enough the bat-like creature multiplies, leaving Atem to fight off three of them and Diabound.

The three other monsters are too quick for Mahad to blast, which gives Diabound a perfect opening to attack. Diabound releases an attack, which obliterates Mahad. Atem falls back in pain, trying to stand up again.

I run over to him, "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. I-I'll be fine." He says as I try to help him up.

Bakura, who looks weak at the moment, calls back Diabound and the three smaller monsters. _But why? He could obliterate us easily._ "Why did you call them back?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid the spirits of this village wants to deal with the Pharaoh another way." He says.

Suddenly, some purple figures come out of the ground. They look like ghosts; letting out a faint moaning. I try to help Atem step away from them, but they just keep coming. Eventually we're surrounded by the ghostly figures.

The spirits push me aside, leaving Atem to fall to his knees. Some of the spirits attack me, which sends a chill of pain through my spine. I try to get over to Atem, who is frozen in a state of pain. Without our Millennium Items to protect us, we're powerless against them.

The spirits attacking me then go and attack Atem, which makes him yell in pain. "Stop it Bakura! You'll kill him!" I shout.

Bakura just laughs at this. "Of course. His demise will please the souls of this village." He says smirking.

I'm practically crying now. Tears roll down my face, as my anger at Bakura rises. The ground of the chamber shakes slightly. I hear a roar echoing across the chamber. My eyes glow yellow, as the power of the Egyptian Gods overtakes me. Bakura looks stunned at my power. Without my Millennium Item, I have nothing to hold back my power.

"Now the Egyptian Gods will end this, I call forth the Winged Dragon o-"I say, but something stops me. Someone is telling me not to end it this way. My powers subside as I see a figure appear above Atem. The figure grows in detail; I notice that it's a person. But the more I make it out, I know who it is; it's Pharaoh Aknamkanon. _What's going on?_

Atem notices him and is stunned. "Don't worry my son, I will protect you." Aknamkanon says.

"N-no father. You don't have to do this; don't conceal yourself to an afterlife of shadows for me." Atem says.

"It's too late my son. Evil spirits, be gone!" he says. A flash of light appears as the souls leave Atem and vanish.

_How could I let that happen? I was ordered to protect Atem, but instead the former Pharaoh takes the blame._ I fall to my knees weakly. Atem notices this, and runs over to help me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod, "I'm sorry." I say to him.

He shakes his head, "You shouldn't be, that was a choice he made." He says sadly.

The rest of the High Priests, except for Shadah and Aknadin run into the chamber. "Zaria, are you alright?" asks Isis.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you guys came." I say.

They smile at me, but that fades when they notice Bakura standing near the Millennium Stone. "You're powerless against the Millennium Items Bakura. Surrender now." Says Seto.

Bakura just laughs. "I don't think so, my forces are about to increase." He says.

We hear a series of footsteps heading down into the chamber. When the figure is finally visible, I'm filled with rage; it's Aknadin. I'm still on my knees, along with Atem next to me, but I soon stand up. "Like we didn't need any more trouble." I mutter.

Aknadin approaches all of us, which makes all of us ready to attack if necessary. He then lifts a hand in the air, sending off some kind powerful energy. The next thing we know, we're all frozen, like our bodies have been frozen in time. We all try to move, but that fails.

Bakura walks toward us and grabs the remaining Millennium Items. He then walks to the Millennium Stone and inserts six of the Millennium Items in the Stone. All we can do is watch. But after those Items have been put in their correct slots, Bakura vanishes in a heap of purple smoke. _What?_

Aknadin then walks over to the Stone and places the Millennium Key in the slot. Soon enough, he reaches for his left eye, and rips out the Millennium Eye from its socket. Some blood falls down his cheek, but he doesn't seem to care. He then places the final piece into the stone, causing it to glow.

A shadow of Zorc appears above the Stone. He towers about twelve feet above us, reaching the top of the chamber. "So the creator of the Millennium Items returns, it's about time. Now pledge your allegiance to me and everything you desire will belong to you." Says Zorc. His dark voice sends a chill down my spine.

"Zorc, my only wish is that a new Pharaoh will take the throne. My son, Seto!" Aknadin says.

_WHAT?! Aknadin is Seto's father? I notice that Seto looks about as surprised as everyone else does._ My eyes move back over to Zorc. "So be it. The transformation from High Priest to Lord of Darkness will now take place." He says.

Zorc then sends a ray of purple light toward Aknadin, which transforms him. He is transformed into a mutant creature with a white face, long black and purple robes, a DiaDhank, long blood red hair, and the Eye of Wdjat on his left eye socket.

He turns around to face us and laughs with a shadow in his voice. "Now, Shadow Magus banish the Pharaoh to the darkness so that Seto shall take the throne." Zorc says.

Aknadin laughs evilly again, "Of course, I've always wanted this for you Seto." Aknadin, or known now as Shadow Magus, says.

"Now the era of King Seto will rise! Farwell Pharaoh!" shouts Aknadin.

I can't stand to see this. If only I could move my body! Aknadin then sends a blast of shadows directed at Atem, I wish I could close my eyes so I don't have to see this. As soon as the blast is about to hit, a man steps in to block it. _Who is that?_ "Who dares to step in the way of my son's destiny!?" shouts Aknadin.

"I am Hassan, eternal protector of the Pharaoh." The man says calmly. This time I get a better view of what he looks like. He wears a long white cape, golden arm bands, white robes that only cover his bottom half, and a golden face that looks like an ancient Pharaoh crown.

"If you are really the protector of the Pharaohs, then you should be protecting my son Seto! For he is the true King of Egypt!" Aknadin rants again.

Hassan doesn't seem fazed. "Darkness be gone!" he yells sending the shadowy blast away from us. Almost instantly we can move again. Somehow leading away the darkness has freed us.

"Please Seto, join me. We may rule Egypt as father and son." Aknadin says.

"Enough. You are not my father. My father would never betray the Pharaoh in this way. I will not join you!" Seto says.

"I understand your anger, my son. But please think of what you could do for this new era."

"My duty is to protect the Pharaoh, not replace him!" Seto says getting angry.

Hassan looks over at Seto, "Seto, it is true that you are the son or Aknadin. But the man that was once your father has been consumed by the shadows." He says calmly.

"He's right." says Atem nodding at Seto.

Seto returns the nod and looks back over at Aknadin. "Nonsense! You are my son Seto, and that makes you royalty!" says Aknadin.

"Seto! Stand by my side and we may restore peace to Egypt." says Atem.

This is really starting to sound more like a father-son conflict than anyone else's. "Like father, like son. Your father would say that, as if trying to take all the credit. Like he did with the Millennium Items, the ones that I created, the ones that brought peace to this land." Aknadin says. Atem looks angry somewhat, how dare Aknadin disrespect the former Pharaoh.

"You're wrong, the Millennium Items have also brought destruction to this world. They have brought the creation of Zorc." says Hassan.

"Exactly! Now Zorc can finish what I began by killing the Pharaoh and letting a new King take the throne!" says an enraged but confident Aknadin.

"You were destined for greatness Seto! That's why your path keeps crossing with the White Dragon; you were destined to wield it, along with the power of the Egyptian Gods!" Aknadin says.

He means that Seto was destined to wield the power of Kisara and…my powers? Aknadin wants the power of me and Kisara to use them against others. "Perhaps you are right, I should become King." Seto says. I look over at him to see his eyes glowing yellow, as if he's hypnotized.

"Aknadin stop making these false promises! Let Seto follow his own path, not one someone has chosen for him! Seto, don't do this!" I say. I run up to him to see if I can snap him out of it, but Aknadin sends a blast in front of me, which almost makes me fall down. This seems to snap Seto back to reality.

Aknadin talks more about how Seto should become Pharaoh, which makes Seto get hypnotized again. But whenever me or Atem talks to him, he seems to come back into reality again. Seto's eyes glow yellow again. "The White Dragon is calling me to you." says Seto directing toward Aknadin.

"Don't do it! Your father is under an evil force, and if you join him you will meet the same fate!" says Atem.

"Don't listen to them Seto! The Pharaoh is afraid of your power!" shouts Aknadin.

"The Pharaoh is trying to protect Seto!" says Hassan.

Aknadin seems pretty aggravated now. He sends another attack directed at Atem, but Hassan blocks the attack. Aknadin is taken aback by this and then looks behind him. There's a slight breeze in the room which leads to a certain point. Soon enough the breeze turns into a figure, almost like a person. Then the person is fully reborn; no surprise, it's Bakura. "Looks like I'm fully re-charged and ready to join the fun." He says.

"I thought we destroyed you!" Atem shouts.

"Well I was being out staged by a certain man, and it looked like I needed to step in." Bakura says walking toward Aknadin.

"I just needed more time!" Aknadin says trying to defend himself.

"Just leave the Pharaoh to me; you have more important things to do. Like convincing your son to join you." Bakura says.

"Please Seto, join us. You'll be throwing away your destiny if you don't." Aknadin says.

"No, don't do it Seto. You belong with us." Isis says.

"Yes, you're a member of the sacred guardians of the Pharaoh." Says Shadah.

Seto stays silent for a few minutes as everyone tries to persuade him. He doesn't seem like he'll listen to anyone other than me, Atem, or maybe Aknadin. I've had enough of this argument, "Seto! Don't you see if you join them you'll be throwing away everything important to you?! If you join them you're practically killing everyone that ever cared for you! What would Kisara say?" I ask him.

The name 'Kisara' snaps him back for a moment. Before he gives a response Aknadin intrudes, "I've had enough of you!" he yells at me slapping me across my face. If I had a chance of winning, I'd go full force attack on him. Atem rushes up to me to see if I'm okay. My eyes move over to Bakura who seems to be mouthing something to Aknadin; the words 'Get rid of her'.

I go to step away for a second before Aknadin pushes Atem to the ground and grabs me by the arm. I go to punch him in the face but he moves it just in time for me to miss. Atem runs up to grab me back but Aknadin sends a blast at him. "Atem!" I yell. There's smoke lingering around Atem and the other High Priests, to where we can't see each other. Aknadin then opens a dark portal and shoves Seto into it. I fight back to Aknadin, but he eventually pushes me into it. The last thing I say is my husband's name.

**Gosh, I'm finally done with this chapter. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much time to write. I kind of hated to have Zaria being kidnapped again, so sorry about that. But any other Yu-Gi-Oh! fan could see Aknadin trying to get a hold of Zaria's powers to let Seto use, right? Well the next chapter should be the ancient duel; Seto vs Atem!**


	16. Chapter 16

I awake with the sun beating down on my face. _Where am I?_ I sit up on my knees and look over to find Seto unconscious. I go to shake him awake, but he bolts upward before I reach him. "Where am I?" he says.

"I want to know the same thing." I say.

He looks over at me wide-eyed, "Zaria, how'd you get here?" he says.

I glare at him; _did you not see me being dragged into the portal with you?_ He then looks like he remembers, "Oh." He says.

"Welcome to where you belong Seto." says a voice behind us. _Aknadin._

I stand up along with Seto and walk near Aknadin cautiously. "A messenger has come for you, and she brings a gift along with her; when you accept this gift you will be the new Pharaoh." Aknadin continues.

I look across the sand surrounding the rooftop we're on, in the distance I see… Kisara! Seto says her name in a tone of worry and excitement. "Yes! That girl holds the key to the throne, and you must take it from her." Aknadin says.

Seto runs down the stairs to meet Kisara. "Wait, if she's here, then why am I here?!" I say to Aknadin.

"You also hold the key to infinite power, which Seto needs to achieve." He says.

"He'd never do that; to me or Kisara!"

"We'll see." He says.

I've had enough of this. It's time to get Seto and Kisara, and then get out of here. "You'll never achieve such a selfish goal." I mutter as I walk down the stairs.

Seto and Kisara are embracing as I reach the end of the stairs. Then I hear a loud laughter coming from the rooftop I was just upon. "Don't be fooled by her innocence Seto! She holds the power that belongs to you, now take it!" Aknadin shouts.

"Seto don't listen to anything he says!" Kisara persuades him.

The earth starts to shake, making me think that the pillars around us are going to collapse. "The resurrection of Zorc is upon us, my son. Now take what is rightfully yours!" he says.

"I am not your son, my father left me when he turned to the shadows." says Seto.

"We need to go." I say.

Kisara and Seto nod and start running away from the place with me. I hear Aknadin yell something but I'm unable to hear it. Soon large pillars of rocks surround us, making us trapped here. "We won't be trapped for long." says Seto, raising his DiaDhank. He then summons Duos, his ace monster.

Duos then slashes every rock in sight with a clean swipe of his sword. The three of us continue our escape. Then I look back to see that Aknadin is no longer on the rooftop. I continue looking in front of me, to see Aknadin landing in front of us. "You're no match for me!" he says.

Duos then comes in front of Seto, and goes to attack. "Seto don't!" I shout. But I'm too late; Aknadin sends a large purple man-like creature out as it crushes Duos. Seto stands back stunned, holding his chest.

"If you won't take the powers that belong to you, then I will!" Aknadin says.

I look over at Kisara, knowing that he'll try to take both of our powers. I motion for Kisara to get behind me, "You want a fight, I'll give you one." I say. I'm about to call forth Slifer the Sky Dragon, but Kisara beats me to it.

The White Dragon then appears out of the sky, ready to attack. It charges up its energy, ready to attack Aknadin with all of its power. "Not so fast!" says Aknadin. Then out of nowhere a ring appears and binds the Dragon, preventing it from attacking. The ring then leads the dragon by a stone tablet that comes out of nowhere, but the White Dragon is fighting back.

"Seto! Take her powers now, don't let her resist! This power is the key to the throne!" says Aknadin, who is clearing angry.

"Being with Kisara has helped me realize that I'd rather be a peasant in a world of hope, instead of a King in a world of darkness." Seto says.

"You'd really choose a single girl over your own flesh and blood!? I brought you into this world, so I can take you out of it!" Aknadin says. He then removes the Shadow Magus mask, so we can see his face. His face is a darkened color with his hair messed up, and his eyes are bloodshot.

"Then my father is truly gone. Now a dark, weak old man is left in his place." says Seto sadly.

Aknadin then goes over the top and sends an attack toward Seto. Before I can send a monster out to block the attack Kisara gets hit by it. _No!_ With Kisara fallen, Aknadin immediately forces the White Dragon into a stone tablet.

Seto holds her in his arms, as she looks as if she'll die. Aknadin laughs at her defeat, "I knew that fool would block my attack! It was for your own good Seto." He says.

He walks up to Seto and Kisara, to which I run up between Aknadin and them. "Not a step closer." I say.

"No Zaria. Step away." I hear Seto say. I step away and go by Kisara.

"That's right son. Come and join me." Aknadin says.

"I'll never join a fool like you." says Seto.

Aknadin laughs like a maniac and then disappears. _Darn it! Where'd he go?_ I look over to see a cloud of dark particle-like things approach Seto, "Seto look out!" I yell at him. Before he can reach though, they enter his body. I cautiously walk over to him, unsure of what just happened, "Seto, are you alright?" I ask.

A slight chuckle escapes Seto's mouth. "I think it's your turn to join that other girl." He says. His voice is corrupt, dark, and echoes right into my ears. I know who that is, and it isn't Seto.

"Don't think about it." I say, positioning my DiaDhank.

"Or what? Are you going to call your husband for help?" he says mockingly.

This sets me over the edge. The next thing I know I punch Seto in the gut. "You're lucky that I don't kill you on the spot now, because I'd never harm Seto." I say.

"That's what makes you weak." He says pushing me to the ground. I get back up and position my DiaDhank.

"Fine, then let's see how 'weak' I really am." I say.

I then hear a sound of a horse in the background. I look to see Atem come and then jump off the horse. "Zaria!" he says. I turn around to look at him, but I don't move from where I am. Before I can reply to him Aknadin interrupts.

"We've been waiting for your arrival Pharaoh. I was just about to mop the floor with that wife of yours." He says.

I want to go and attack him, but Atem puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "What's gotten into you Seto? Now where's Aknadin?" he says calmly, but demanding.

"Right here!" he says.

"You see, my son was having difficulty handling his destiny, so I decided to help him make up his mind; by taking it over." He says. "Now let the battle commence!"

"Seto, don't give in the shadows!" Atem says trying to get through to him.

"You're wrong, everything is clear to me now. Come forth White Dragon!" he says raising his DiaDhank. Clouds cover the sky, followed by a flash of lightning which hits the White Dragon tablet. It then appears roaring out from its prison.

"Atem, let me fight him, I can handle it." I say to Atem.

He shakes his head, "No, you might be underestimating him. He may not be strong, but he knows lots of tricks. So please, let me face him." He says.

I just sigh, "Fine." I say walking out of the way.

"Trust me Zaria, I'm doing this to protect you." He says. _I can handle myself though_, I think. Atem then turns to Aknadin, "Looks like I have no choice but to fight you, so I summon Mahad; the Dark Magician!" His DiaDhank glows and out of the light comes Mahad in his purple cloaks.

"Now feel the power of two generations controlling one creature!" says Aknadin.

"He's right, their magic has doubled now." Mahad says facing Atem.

The White Dragon charges up an attack and releases it. Mahad counters with his Dark Magic Attack. The blasts hit each other, but the White Dragon soon overpowers Mahad and blows him away.

Atem falls to his knees at this. "Atem!" I yell running to him. I sit next to him and try to bring him to his feet.

"Your reign as Pharaoh will now come to a close. You've disgraced Egypt just as your father has." Aknadin says.

"Seto please snap out of this. Don't let Aknadin control you. You made a vow to protect Egypt." I say.

"And I am protecting it, from you and your husband. Now White Dragon, attack!" Aknadin says.

I don't have enough time to summon a creature to protect us. And I highly doubt that we could out run this. _It's up to you Seto, you have the power to stop this._ Atem closes his eyes, admitting defeat. He doesn't bother to try and protect me, because he knows that I'd be attacked anyway if I avoided it this time.

I get ready to feel myself burst into flames, but instead I'm still standing. I look over to see the White Dragon, who is floating motionlessly. Aknadin yells at the creature for disobeying him, but again it does nothing.

Just then the White Dragon disappears into small flakes of glitter. I halfway smile at this, "Thank you Kisara." I say feeling her presence.

Aknadin is then defeated, and Seto is released. "My King, I- err…" he says.

"It's alright, Seto." Atem says.

Seto nods and walks over to Kisara. He lifts her up bridal style and stands by the White Dragon tablet. He sits down next to it still holding Kisara. Atem looks over at me, "So what now?" he says.

"Looks like the only problem left to solve is to stop Zorc." I say.

"Right." He says trailing off into deep thought.

As if on cue, the ground starts to rumble again. I look up to see the sky has been turned a black-purple color. _Zorc has come._ I notice off in the distance I see a huge purple figure heading in the direction of the kingdom. "Atem, we have to go, now." I say.

He nods and looks over at Seto, who is saying his goodbyes to Kisara. "Seto…" Atem starts at him. Seto gets up and turns toward us. We then all leave on Atem's horse, ready to face Zorc.

**Well this chapter is done! The fan fiction should end in about, I'd say three chapters****L. So I want to make these last few chapters count!**


End file.
